El corazón de un hombre
by Goticoradex
Summary: el corazó de un hombre... que se divide en dos
1. una castillo carmin

**Nota: bueno lobalunallena aquí esta, este es que ya había subido, pero para que se entienda, es el de El corazón de un hombre…la sonrisa de un rostro, espero que te guste la continuación :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright****.**

_**El corazón de un hombre…la sonrisa de un rostro**_

La reina aun recordaba ese día. . .El día en que Alicia partió del Submundo, el día en que libero de el mal a su reino. . . El día. . . En el que rompió el corazón de uno de sus mas queridos súbditos. . .El día en que rompió en pedazos el corazón del sombrerero loco.

Aun recuerda la pequeña lágrima que vio en su mejilla segundos después de que Alicia se marchara. . .

-sombrerero. . .- le dijo la reina.

-estoy bien, eso. . . Eso, creo - tartamudeo el hombre mirando al vacío.

La reina sabía que todo ahora seria diferente, que quizás Alicia le devolvió el brillo a su reino, pero se llevo mas del que trajo al irse. . . Se llevo la ilusión de muchos, se llevo el corazón de un hombre, la felicidad de cierto gato, la locura de una liebre parlanchina, y la sonrisa de su rostro. La reina igual sabia que no podía obligaría a nada, aun que intentaba una y otra ves repitiéndole que era su decisión, ella nunca entendió.

No pudo hacer nada más que ver como se deshacía en el aire. . .desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes. . . Yéndose, quizás, para siempre.

-quisiera hacer algo por ti mi querido y amado amigo- volvió a decir la reina.

-le aseguro que me encuentro bien su majestad, no es necesario que haga algo por mi- respondió seriamente el hombre de cabellos rojizos.

En sus verdes y brillantes ojos lograba ver su desesperación, en sus opacos labios las ganas de gritar, y en su serio rostro la intensidad de dolor que sentía. La reina sentía un nudo en la garganta, y al ver a su fiel amigo sufrir, impotencia.

-aun así, creo que no es necesario preguntarte- dijo la reina seriamente.

El hombre aparto la mirada y se concentro en la ventana a un costado de ellos, no quería mirarla a los ojos, por que al ver esos ojos cafés un recuerdo le venia a la mente. . .Alicia.

-yo solo quiero estar solo- dijo con vos trabada el hombre, parecía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de soltarse como lluvia.

La alfombra roja iluminada por la luz que atravesaba el cristal llenaba el opaco y triste ambiente. Los sillones de diferentes tonos de cafés combinaban con el rojo sangre que había casi en cualquier lugar.

-¿Que me sucede majestad?- dijo aun mas serio- . . .desde que ella se fue. . . Ya nada tiene sentido, y siento que me he vuelvo mas loco de lo que ya era antes-

-eso me pregunto yo - respondió con vos dulce -y estoy de acuerdo con que la repentina ida de Alicia nos a afectado. . .lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, esperar a que ella vuelva, y tratar, tratar de seguir con nuestras vidas-

Hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo. Ellos estaban en el castillo rojo, por mas raro que parezca, así era.

Cuando el sombrerero rompió el silencio, fue cuando sus zapatos se fueron caminando por el pasillo.  
>La reina se quedo sola, viendo como su amigo se iba por el oscuro pasillo. Suspiro y volteo para la ventana. Ahí, afuera de la gran fortaleza carmín, se encontraba el desierto rojo, que, aun que su nombre dijera que era rojo, solo era un desierto común.<p>

-Alicia, por lo que mas quieras, si me escuchas. . .no le rompas el corazón al sombrerero. . .-una lagrima escurrió suavemente por su blanca piel, recargada de todo el dolor que sentía, y aun que su rostro se encontraba sumiso. . . Por dentro gritaba-Alicia. . .- pronunciaron sus negros y suaves labios, apenas como susurro. Una nueva lágrima brotó de sus ojos, y empezó a llorar en silencio.

La ida de Alicia rompió el corazón de un hombre, quito la sonrisa de un rostro, la locura de muchos...y lo maravilloso a este país...

...

Alicia abría los ojos casi tan pronto como un rayo, y se sentaba en su cama jadeando, tenia gotas de sudor en la frente, enseguida tuvo tiempo prendió una lámpara que estaba a su lado derecho.

Suspiro- a...solo fue un sueño...-

O no?...


	2. ¿esta mal enamorarse?

**Nota: bueno… esta historia tiene continuación gracias a lobalunallena, de no ser por ella, este fic no existiría, bueno, como se borro la otra cuenta donde lo había subido , este es la continuación… pero de todos modos volví a subir la historia. El titulo lo saque de un libro de la escuela, que me gusto mucho, tuve que batallar para sacar las cosas malas de el sombrerero, por que para mi, el es perfecto e inigualable, tanto como Alicia, pero esto es un pensamiento que tenia el por muy dentro… **

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

"**¿esta mal enamorarse?cap.2"**

¿esta mal enamorarse?

Se preguntaba el pobre hombre.

El sombrerero caminaba por el bosque… solo, deseando que una joven estuviera a su lado, dándole la mano, pero sabia que por mas extraño que fuera este mundo, por mas que rogara, ella tenia la ultima palabra, no podía hacer nada.

Dicen que lo ultimo que pierdes es la Fe…pues, el comenzaba a perderla.

Su Alicia no estaba aquí, para detenerlo cuando tuviera su siguiente ataque de ira, no estaba aquí, para hacerlo sentir que no estaba solo, que a alguien le importaba. Pero sobre todo…para recordarle que su vida valía algo.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Y…aun que Alicia volviera ¿ella lo amaría?.

No…era imposible, una hermosa joven como ella no podía enamorarse de un hombre como el… el era viejo, no tenia nada que darle a esa hermosa dama mas que su corazón y su mismo cuerpo, además de sombreros, claro, y los mas hermosos que alguna ves existieron.

¿Quién era ella?...

Ella era una mujer fuerte y lista, callada y hermosa, que amaba leer, y pensar, creía en lo imposible, que todo lo que se propusiera se aria realidad con esfuerzo y dedicación, pero sobre todo, era perfecta, sus ojos cafés…eran perfectos, sus finos y rosados labios…igual era perfectos, su piel…era perfecta. Tenia tanto que dar…tanto que recibir…tanto que vivir sobre todo, tantas ganas de poder mostrarle al mundo lo que era, tantas cualidades y virtudes, tantas sonrisas que dar, tantas cosas que hacer...

¿y el que era?...

Un hombre viejo, loco, quien carece de cordura y lógica, que ni siquiera el mismo sabe lo que vale, ni se entiende, que perdía el tiempo bebiendo té , el cual le había dejado los dientes amarillos, de un traje horrendo y sin sentido, con un enorme moño moteado, de medias de diferente color y de dientes separados, con un horrible pasado cargando enzima, de manos maltratadas, y piel pálida, tanto que ya había vivido el….tantas risas sin sentido que había dado, tantas cosas que contar….tan viejo que ya era…

¿el al lado de ella que era?...

La respuesta…

NADA….

¿Que mujer quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de un hombre como este?, sobre todo Alicia, ella podía tener el hombre que quisiera, era hermosa, había tantos hombres en el mundo, mejores que el, tan perfectos, Lords adinerados, de gran familia, con alto nivel social. En este momento, Alicia, probablemente, ya estaba casada, o tenia un novio, quizás estaba enamorada de alguien que no era el, y por eso se había ido, tenia un gran futuro por delante… tantas cosas que hacer…

El sombrerero con estos pensamientos en la cabeza camino horas en el bosque sin darse cuenta de que ya había llegado el bosque de Chesur.

Cuando una vos sonó tras de el…

-sombrerero…-


	3. Una compañia poco amigable

**Nota: escribir este cap. Fue mas difícil de lo que creí, tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para poder inspirarme un poco pero espero que les guste .**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p>-sombrerero..-<p>

el hombre se detuvo, sabia a quien pertenecía.

-hola..Sonriente- dijo con aire de soledad.

Un humo azulado comenzó a salir a sus espaldas pero a él no le importo.

-supongo que alguien no a tenido un buen día hoy ¿Verdad?-

-¿Un bueno día?-

Sonriente apareció frente a él.

-si...un buen día. Ya sabes, de esos que no tienes a diario-

El hombre de sombrero siguió caminando, mientras sonrientemente desaparecía frente a él.

-la verdad- dijo el sombrerero-creo que tiene más de mucho no que no tengo un buen día-

El gato no estaba en ninguna parte pero se escuchaba su vos.  
>-me lo imagine- el gato apareció a un costado de él -bueno, esa cara no es de tener muy buenos amigos..¿Verdad?-<p>

El sombrerero se detuvo mientras el gato desapareció y reapareció de su otro lado.

-claro, ¿Tu eres mi amigo no?...eso lo explica-Dijo el hombre.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y el hombre se encamino de nuevo, seguido del de la sonrisa enorme.

-aun así no entiendo por qué ponerse así solo por una chica tonta-dijo el gato deteniéndose

El hombre de nuevo se detuvo en seco, sonriente estaba tras el mirándolo con ojos de preocupación, pero el hombre tan pronto lo pensó de nuevo siguió caminando, pero esta vez Chessur no lo siguió.

Cuando el hombre estuvo seguro de que Sonriente no lo escucharía empezó a hablar con sigo mismo...

-¿Chica? ...esa no es una chica...ella es Alicia...no es una chica...es una Alicia...¿Ponerme así? ¿Cómo? Yo estoy normal...como siempre...¿Ponerme así?...-

Lo empezó a decir una y otra ves, como si no conociera otras palabras, no sabía que hacer, incluso el mismo notaba que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no sabía cómo controlar esto que sentía.

Camino durante un buen rato, cuando notó que estaba frente a la mesa del té.

Estaba parado frente a ella, y subió muy lentamente la mirada, unos ojos verdes estaba bajo ese sombrero, pero estos eran oscuros y opacos, su mirada era cruda, y sin vida, fría como la noche , fría como aquel corazón. Esta ves sus amigos no estaba ahí, la mesa estaba vacía, sola, sin nadie en ella, quien tomara el té.

-¿Por qué volvería?- pregunto el hombre, como si alguien lo escuchara.

Pero alguien si lo estaba escuchando, cuya presencia nunca se había ido, el gato apareció tras de él enrollando su cola como un yoyo.

-¿Por qué volvería?-dijo el gato.-por ti sombrerero-

El hombre camino hasta su silla y tomo asiento en ella

-y…¿Por qué volvería por mi?-cuestiono el hombre.

-ahí cosas, que ni yo se, como entender a las mujeres por ejemplo-dijo el gato, apareciendo frente a él sobre la mesa.

-yo tampoco las entiendo…-el hombre tomo aire- un día, parece que son las más felices de el mundo, al otro…no las conoces, y luego se van…-

El hombre se incorporo y se quito el sombrero dejándolo a un lado suyo -¿Por qué estaría conmigo? Mírame….-

-olvidas algo mi querido amigo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-

El gato suspiro y espero unos momentos para decir –que ella es Alicia…-

el hombre abrió bien los ojos y puso una expresión de confusión. Esta ves no dijo nada, permaneció quieto con mirada pérdida, sonriente desapareció a los pocos minutos dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Los pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza…la pregunta lo seguía atormentando ¿Por qué volvería? ¿Volvería por el? ¿lo amaba? ….

Pero mientras mas se lo preguntaba, mas imposible lo creía.

::::

En el castillo de la reina blanca la liebre y el lirón estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña, tomando té de canela en el jardín.

Cuando de repente el gato apareció a un lado de la liebre, haciendo que esta , diera un brinco y callera de su silla.

-¿no deberían estar con Tarrant?- pregunto sonriente.

-¿con quién dijiste?-dijo Mallinkun.

-la ultima ves que estuvimos con el, nos echo del lugar- dijo la liebre con una taza de té en la cabeza.

-pues..si que tiene muy buenos "amigos"….-dijo para si mismo el gato preparándose una taza de té –él se siente muy solo y triste-

-no creo que lo podamos ayudar, nadie lo ara, si no Alicia- dijo enojada la lirona, ahora, le tenía más odio a aquella niña.

-aun así diría que tienen que ir a verlo…quien sabe, su locura lo podría llevar a hacer cosas que quizás luego se arrepienta de haber hecho-

La liebre y Malli se quedaron viendo unos cuantos segundos, y luego salieron corriendo para la puerta de entrada del castillo.

El gato sonrió aun mas cuando vio que se iban con su amigo y le dio un sorbo a su té , para desaparecer segundos después, quizás para aparecer en el lugar menos esperado...quizás frente a una Alicia…


	4. Una triste llegada

**Nota: bueno, sé que no tiene mucho sentido respecto al capítulo anterior, pero pronto todo estará más claro que el agua... saludos a mis lectores! Espero que les guste la continuación.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una triste llegada <strong>_

Alicia salía del barco, con todo y maletas en manos. Con su pelo suelto, siendo ligeramente movido por la brisa marina. Traía la misma ropa que tenía al irse.

Con una sonrisa caminaba por el puerto, en camino a un carruaje que la esperaba afuera.

La joven se veía fresca, como siempre, tan hermosa como siempre, y con las mismas ojeras de siempre. El cielo se veía nublado, no precia un buen día, pero la cara de Alicia decía otra cosa.

Unos hombres venían tras ella con unas 3 valijas cada uno, ellos la estaban ayudando a llevar su pesado equipaje.

Cuando estuvieron frente al carruaje los hombres subieron todo lo que traían en manos, y educadamente dijeron..

-viaje bueno señorita-

Esas palabras aturdieron a Alicia por un segundo.

-muchas gracias- logro decir mientras ambos se retiraban.

Alicia entro mientras otro hombre serraba la puerta.

El carruaje partió hacia su casa. Alicia estaba asustada, no sabía que le diría su madre, ni tampoco sus demás conocidos, ¿pero desde cuando le importaba lo que opinaran los demás de ella?, no había nada que temer sobre ese asunto, lo que en verdad causaban esta sugestión era cierta promesa, en la cual no había dejado de pensar desde hace mucho.

Tenía miedo. No quería pensar que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Tenía miedo de esas pesadillas, el país de las maravillas ya no era como lo recordaba, o al menos en sus sueños. Sentía culpa, no quería pensar que por ella ellos estaban así.

Desde que ella se fue, empezó a soñar con un país triste, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo, sus sueños eran pesadillas, incluso más recurrentes que antes.

Hace algunas noches, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, era un tipo de sueño diferente a los que ella normalmente tenía.

Pero, a pesar de saber que lo había tenido, no recordaba nada de él, no recordaba nada de sus sueños, lo único que sabía de ellos, era que tenían que ver con el país de las maravillas. Cada noche el sueño se volvía más difícil de recordar, Alicia había sufrido mucho durante el viaje, aunque ninguno de los tripulantes lo notara.

Había tenido que enfrentar momentos muy difíciles durante estos años.

Habían pasado unos 3 años desde entonces, pero a pesar de eso ella casi no había cambiado, pero aun que ella no había cambiado, habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas para poder decirlas en este momento.

Ella sintió que habían pasado segundos, cuando lo notó ya estaba frente a su casa. Quizás se había quedado soñando despierta de nuevo.

Todas sus maletas fueron bajadas por un hombre, mientras ella entraba.

Al entrar, no se molestó en ver si su madre la esperaba en la sala, o en el jardín, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró las puertas con brutalidad.

Permaneció contra la puerta unos segundos, y se desplomo mientras lloraba.

Aterrizo sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban rojos. Su pelo se pegaba a su cara, aunque ella lo retirara, siempre le volvía a tapar la vista.

:::

Fuera de la mansión kingsleigh un nuevo carruaje se acercaba. En el estaban la hermana y madre de Alicia, Helen y Margaret kingsleigh.

Se notaron extrañadas al ver que el carruaje, donde se supone que venía Alicia seguía estacionado, y no había nadie al volante, mas extrañadas se encontraron, cuando vieron la puerta de la casa abierta.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron a bajar rápidamente.

Cuando entraron a la casa vieron las mochilas de Alicia a un costado de la puerta, se escucharon los gritos de un hombre, como si la estuviera llamando.

-¡señorita! ¡Señorita kingsleigh!-

La madre de Alicia fue la primera en salir disparada hacia su cuarto.

Al llegar un hombre estaba frente a su puerta gritando que abriera, se escuchaban llantos en la habitación de la joven.

-¿qué le hizo a mi hija?- pregunto la madre de Alicia más que rabiada al hombre.

-yo no le hice nada señora kingsleigh, se encerró en su cuarto, y pensé que le pasaba algo- respondió.

La madre de Alicia se dirigió a la puerta y la tocó con delicadeza.

-¿Alicia? ¿Qué te pasa amor?-

Alicia no respondió, sus llantos seguían y seguían.

La hermana de Alicia llego corriendo con una llave en manos, que resultó ser la llave del cuarto de la joven.

Helen agarro la llave y desesperadamente la introdujo en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió, vieron a Alicia sentada en el suelo, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas. Su madre se acercó y la abrazó, pero su hija seguía llorando más y más.

-tranquila Alicia, ya estoy aquí, tranquila-

Su madre acaricio su pelo, tratando de calmarla, pero no obtuvo resultado, al contrario, consiguió que llorara más fuerte.

Su hermana salió corriendo a buscar un calmante, y el hombre que resultaba ser el chofer que trajo a Alicia permaneció parado en la puerta preguntándose porque estaba, así cuando el la traía se veía tan contenta y feliz, pero cuando llego a su casa se puso de esta forma.

Alicia siguió llorando, hasta que no pudo más.

Su mirada se fue nublando, las voces de su madre y de su hermana se escuchaban como un eco, pronto el mundo se distorsiono, todo se iba oscureciendo, se sentía cada vez más cansada, sus parpados de un golpe se cerraron, y se desmallo en brazos de su madre.

Lo último que llego a escuchar fue un…"viaje bueno…Alicia…"


	5. Encuentro

**Nota: tarde mucho en subirlo, pues e estado en exámenes, pero prometo actualizar más seguido.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

-¡Sombrerero! ¡Sombrerero!- gritaba Mallinkun.

-¿¡Donde estas!- preguntaba la liebre.

El sombrerero no aparecía, parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, o al menos, de la faz del país de las maravillas.  
>Llevaban horas buscándolo, ya habían revisado la mesa de té, tanto por arriba como por abajo, incluso en el molino, por afuera y por dentro.<br>En los alrededores de él bosque, tanto oscuro como los que eran parte del reino de la reina blanca.

La lirona buscaba dentro del molino, estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se detuvo, al ver la puerta que conducía al cuarto del sombrerero, supuso que era el lugar en el cual debía de estar.

Se acercó a ella y la empujo suavemente, imaginando que su amigo, quizás estaba en una esquina, pensado como siempre.

Asomó su cabeza por la orilla de la puerta, e inspecciono un poco, o al menos lo más que podía inspeccionar un ratón de desierto de al menos 25 cm de alto.

Pero no estaba, había desaparecido por completo.

Mallinkun se empezó a imaginar lo peor, ¿Y si lo que les había dicho Chesur era cierto?..

Solo quería pensar que se estaba poniendo paranoica, no quería que nada le pasara a su amigo, sobre todo por alguien, que según ella, no valía la pena.

-curiosesco...y curiosesco-

dijo un suave vos entre el bosque, pero no, no era Alicia.

Cabellos teñidos como el negro de la noche, reposaban sobre unos blancos hombros, que eran rodeados por un fino y hermoso vestido, negro como sus ojos, negros como sus labios.

-curiosesco...y más, mas curiosesco- volvió a decir.

La hermosa vos era de una joven, una hermosa joven, que caminaba inocentemente por el oscuro bosque.

Su vestido era escotado de los hombros, con hermosos encajes. En sus delicadas manos tenía unos guantes negros, tan hermosos como ella. Poseía una muy blanca piel, como la de la porcelana y unos ojos penetrantemente negros, pero muy dulces, sus labios eran oscuros de un color rosado. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, como la medialuna.

La joven dama caminaba entre el oscuro bosque otoñal en una fría tarde en Wonderland.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, el olor muerte se sentía en el aire, todo parecía andar bien …

-¡Estúpido!-

Una vos ronca sonó a través del bosque. La joven pegó un brinco, casi nadie conocía ese lugar, era casi imposible que otra persona estuviera en el mismo bosque que ella, sobre todo porque nadie se atrevía a ir ahí, decían que era muy peligroso, quizás por esa misma razón ese hombre gritaba.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!-

La joven empezó a seguir los gritos, suponiendo que ella era la que estaba loca.

-hay…¿hay… Alguien ahí?-

No tuvo que caminar mucho para empezar a oírlos más altos, y mientras más se acercaba empezaba a caminar más y más rápido, cuando menos lo notó empezó a correr, siguiendo aquella vos. La fría brisa del bosque pegaba contra su rostro, sus apenas rosadas mejillas iluminaban su hermosa cara, junto a sus labios había un hermoso lunar, como el de Alicia, su pelo era ligeramente ondulado, como las olas del mar.

Tenía miedo, nunca había oído a nadie gritar en el bosque de los tréboles negros, nunca, no sabía si seguir corriendo, o detenerse y alejarse, para volver a su hogar, pero era igual, en ambos lugares había una probabilidad de salir muerto y otra de encontrar a alguien sufriendo, por algo se llamaba el bosque de los tréboles negros ¿no?.

Algo en ella la empujo a seguir corriendo, no sabía cuál era el fin, pero por muy dentro sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Pasó tras unos árboles, los gritos se convirtieron en llantos, llantos desesperados y amargos, la joven empezó a pensar lo peor, si no era un asesino en serie, ni un psicópata, tenía que ser algún hombre torturando a otro, no quería tener esa imagen en la cabeza el resto de su vida, si es que vivía, claro.  
>Se armó de valor, y conto hasta 6 para antes de asomar, pero sabía que no importara el tiempo, ya estaba aquí, si iba a morir, debía de ser rápido ¿no?.<p>

-1…2…3…4…5…-

Tomo aire por última vez, pensando que quizás se estaba adelantando a las cosas.

-6…-

Asomó por uno de aquellos árboles, y vio a un hombre, de rodillas en medio del bosque, no le vio la cara, pero fuera quien fuera, seguía siendo peligroso.

Ella se quedó paralizada, escuchando su ya más bajo llorar, sus lamentos sonaban menos intensos ahora que lo estaba viendo, ella estaba a una distancia considerable de quien sea que estaba sufriendo, no se movió, pues sabía que aquel hombre no la había visto aun.  
>No sabía qué hacer, por un lado, no podía dejarlo hay llorando, y por otro, podía ser un asesino, o algo peor, de todos modos en este mundo, eso era lo más seguro, era fácil conseguir una oportunidad de morir aquí.<p>

De repente, el hombre se fue poniendo de pie, aun sin verle el rostro notó un cuchillo que tenía empuñado con fuerza en sus manos, los llantos pararon. Lentamente el hombre llevo aquel cuchillo lejos de su abdomen, y lo puso en dirección a él, como si fuera a clavárselo.

-ya no tengo nada que vivir, si tú no estás aquí...- dijo aquel hombre, su vos era gruesa y amarga, se notaba que seguía llorando.

Cuando ella notó lo que aquel hombre estaba a punto de hacer gritó...

-¡Alto!-

No sabía por qué lo haya dicho, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿si aquel hombre la mataba a ella en vez de quitarse la vida a sí mismo?, es decir, si podría quitarse la vida él solo, no dudaba que se la podría quitar a alguien más, estaba armado, y a comparación, ella era débil.

El hombre, muy lentamente volteo.

Sus ojos la penetraron como un cuchillo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, que no la dejo decir otra cosa, su corazón se aceleró tanto, que sintió que aquel extraño podía oírlo.

-¡Dije alto!- logró gritar.

Por un momento pensó que se había quedado muda de por vida.

El hombre se dio la vuelta completa hacia ella, aun a la distancia el la logro ver perfectamente, la mujer no lo notó, pero aquel hombre inspecciono su cuerpo y ropa detalladamente. El hombre la empezó a observar con esos maniáticos ojos, pero se detuvo en los orbes de la joven, no podía creer haber visto unos ojos así hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡No se supone que alguien más estuviera aquí!- grito el hombre.

La joven se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, quizás si fue mala idea investigar, como dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato", solo le quedaba esperar que aquel hombre no dijera "!hola! ¡Ya llegue! ¡Y me llamo curiosidad!".

El hombre la miro como desquiciado.  
>Detenidamente fijo su mirada en sus puños, que agarraban con fuerza la parte afilada del cuchillo, sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos.<p>

La joven frente a él, logro notar el dolor que sintió, empezó a brotar sangre de sus manos, el cuchillo había cortado sus muñecas, pero aun así el seguía sin soltarlo.

El hombre empezó a retroceder muy lentamente hacia el bosque, sin perder de vista sus puños, que escurrían sangre como una botella de vino.

Pero antes de dar un paso más calló sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que la mujer saliera corriendo hacia él.

Cuando llego donde él se incoó y se le acercó lo más que pudo.

El hombre tenía la cabeza baja, sus lágrimas seguían sin parar.

El hombre decía cosas in sentido como –se fue, ¿Por qué estás aquí?...no, vete, vete. Se fue, se fue no, no, no-

La joven se concentró en sus manos, viendo que estaban llenas de sangre, sentía que él no era malo, pero era malo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, agarro el cuchillo que tenía entre sus dedos y lo retiro dejándolo lejos. Agarro sus manos, y las miro fijamente, en medio de ambas había una cortada muy profunda, de ellas brotaban mucha sangre, sus guantes estaban totalmente rojos y goteaban rubíes, que llegaba a manchar más mangas de su saco.

-no quería, yo, ella, yo no, ella se, yo solo, porque ella, y yo tan, tan tonto, y ella…no, no, no porque, no no-

El hombre hablaba como loco, de pronto, todo para él se empezó a nublar, su cabeza dolía, sintió ganas de vomitar por un segundo, y se desmallo, sin antes ver unos hermosos ojos que miraban los suyos con cariño, unos ojos cafés, mirando los verdes de él… 


	6. Dolor de Corazón

**Nota:como ven mi imaginacion a vuelto de sus largas vacaciones, y ya me veran actualizando mas seguido, si, se qu etiene millones de faltas ortograficas, !no soy perfecta! perdon, pero si quieren reclamar les mando a mi camarada Stayne, el si que es bueno negosiando XD XD A! no se crean, pero si, estoy tratando de mejorar, aun que se que mi esfuerzo es en vano, pero bueno! hay me dicen.**

****Disclaimer: Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.****

* * *

><p>Esto estaba mal, muy mal, terriblemente mal, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué le diría a su padre? ¿Qué encontró un hombre apunto de asesinarse en el bosque, se desmalló y lo trajo a casa? Bueno…no sonaba tan mal como esperaba que lo fuera, pero para su padre si lo era, sobre todo porque él no sabía que ella había estado en el bosque de los tréboles negros, lugar donde estaba prohibida su entrada.<p>

-¿ahora que voy a hacer? …mi padre me matara, es lo más seguro-

Andy caminaba de aquí para allá, de un lado de la habitación al otro, con una mano en su cintura y otra en su barbilla, moviendo los dedos rápidamente, signo de angustia. Sus ojos se movían de arriba para abajo. No encontraba la solución a su problema. Tenía a un extraño hombre frente a ella, aturdido, tumbado en la cama, herido, que ni siquiera conocía, ¿Qué aria?, ¿si el despertaba? ¿Si le hacía daño?

No, eso era imposible, Andy se detuvo un momento, y miro al hombre en la cama, sin borrar la angustia de su rostro examino el de él, no parecía alguien malo, ni mucho menos con oscuras intenciones, tampoco un ladrón, , si no alguien muy dolido y triste. Quizás había sufrido mucho, ella sentía que no era malo, no podría serlo, quizás algo confundido, pero no podía decir nada aun, él estaba inconsciente.

Andy camino hacia un costado de la cama, y miro al hombre más de cerca, algo la distrajo de repente, recordó que había dejado un sombrero sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a ella, ese sombrero era de aquel hombre, fuera quien fuera el, era un sombrero muy lindo, de copa, un tanto remendado, con un listón rosado que lo rodeaba.

Tras ella había una silla mecedora, que su abuela había dejado ahí hace mucho tiempo, secando el sudor de su frente se sentó en ella, suspiro profundamente recordando como se lo había encontrado, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué él estaba ahí, como conocía ese bosque, y por qué se quería suicidar.

Dolor de corazón seguramente.

El amor a destruido la vida de muchos en el país de las maravillas, era muy probable que él era uno más de aquellos que se enamoraron, era peligroso enamorarse… sobre todo desde que ella se fue, nadie sabía el por qué, desde que Alicia se partió, todo aquí empeoró, el cielo era gris, los bosques estaba muriendo, las personas decaían en silencio ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era el fin del mundo? Se suponía que desde el fin del reinado de la maligna reina roja todo aquí mejoraría, ¿qué pasaba?... ¿acaso Alicia se llevó nuestra felicidad?.

Andy no la conocía, nunca había visto a una Alicia, pero estaba segura de que ella era hermosa, como su padre se lo contaba, su padre también le había contado que era una niña de pelo rubio y piel de porcelana, pues ella aún no había nacido la primera vez que Alicia llego, eso fue cuando Alicia tenía unos 8 o 7 años de edad, ahora ella debía de tener al menos 23 años, eso calculaba Andy, ya que ella tenía 17.

Puso su mano en su frente mientras suspiro de nuevo muy profundamente. Sus manos estaban frías, y más pálidas del que tenían que estar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

El hombre se veía muy calmado y sereno, nada de lo que había sido en el bosque. Sus labios era de un tono morado oscuro, sus piel era terriblemente pálida. Bajo sus ojos descansaban unas grandes ojeras, su cabello estaba revuelto y era color naranja, se veía terriblemente cansado, y muy dolido, Andy sabía que él tenía que descansar mucho para poder recuperarse, ahora, tenía que pensar que decirle cuando despierte, cada vez se ponía más tensa la situación.

Permaneció en la misma posición unos pocos minutos sin decir nada, se quedo callada, y mirando el vacío, todo estaba atorado en un terco silencio que no la dejaba en paz.

Entonces, empezó a escuchar un ligero "Tick, tack" supuso que tenía que venir de un reloj.

Andy se puso de pie ante tal curiosidad, y empezó a tratar de seguir el sonido, lo escucho en el muro que estaba a sus espaldas, se acercó a él, y pego su oreja contra la pared, pero tan pronto estuvo allí, el sonido desapareció, lo empezó a escuchar en la otra pared, se acercó de nuevo a ella, y puso su mano derecha sobre el tapiz, ¿Qué podría ser?

El sonido permaneció ahí unos cuantos segundos, pero se fue apagando muy lentamente, Andy con cara de interrogación empezó a escuchar el Tick Tack cerca de la cama, se fue acercando, supuso que debía de estar en alguno de los cajones de las mesitas de noche, pero el sonido se fue haciendo de nuevo más bajo, trato de seguirlo sin que dejara de oírlo. Parecía una loca yendo de aquí hacia acá, siguiendo algo que quizá ella alucinaba.

Se había interesado tanto por no perderle la pista, que no notó donde estaba su oído ahora. Sintió algo caliente y que se contraía suavemente, se separó y vio el color de la tela de la camisa del hombre que estaba en la cama, Andy se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si hubiera estado despierto, sus mejillas se pintaron de un rosa pálido, y sintió como su rostro se ponía caliente ante tal situación, pero por suerte, el aún seguía en el país de los sueños. Ella había seguido el sonido hasta el pecho de aquel señor, se quedó quieta un momento, paralizada por el miedo, y espero a que el no despertara.

Andy llevó su mano hasta donde se escuchaba aquel sonido de reloj, buscando el aparato, pero no había nada, no había ningún reloj o algo que lo produjera, parecía venir de dentro su pecho.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía una loca, al menos, más de lo que ya era.

Quitó su mano muy rápido y se levando de la cama, pues no se había dando cuenta sé que se había sentado y estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Miro al hombre de nuevo, y examinó nuevamente su rostro, ¿Por qué se le hacía tan intrigante? , algo en él le llamaba la atención, no sabía que era, solo sabía que tenía mucha curiosidad, lo que la metió en este lio la ultima ves.

Una idea cruzo por su mente. Tenían que estarlo buscando. Sus amigos, familia tenían que estar siguiendo su rastro ¿Qué iba a hacer si lo seguían hasta el bosque de los tréboles negros? Eso no podría pasar, era imposible que ese atreviera a entrar ahí.

De repente un ruido estruendoso hizo que diera un salto…

Su padre había llegado.

Sonó el crujido de madera quebrándose. Andy quedo paralizada, con su corazón a mil, se atrevió a salir lentamente de la habitación, sin antes echarle un último vistazo a aquel hombre.

Cerró suavemente la puerta, y suspiro profundamente, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran, mientras los cerraba fuertemente. Suspiró por última vez, antes de soltar la fría perilla de la puerta. Cuando estuvo segura, la soltó, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Su casa era atolondrada, como todas las casas de ese extraño lugar, era oscura, en las paredes habían retratos color sepia de familiares perdidos ya, habían libros en cada esquina y rincón, todos ellos estaban viejos, y sus hojas eran amarillas, ya siendo carcomidas por polillas o ratones.

Cuando estuvo ahí, miro a su padre, que cortaba leña afuera, en el jardín.

-¿padre?- pregunto temerosa.

Su padre no le dijo nada y siguió cortando leña.

Era un hombre gordo, de gran bigote, y brazos llenos de bellos, igual era calvo, y tenía un puro en la boca.

El hombre, con hacha en manos rompió con brutalidad una de esas piezas de madera, su padre resultaba ser carpintero.

Andy se quedó callada por un rato, parada en la puerta, cuando a su padre se le ocurrió hablar.

-ve a dentro, hace frio-

El hombre siguió en su trabajo, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-padre, hay…hay algo que quiero decirte-

El hombre se detuvo, y la miro directo a los ojos, con una cara dura dudo si era tan importante como ella decía, pero era una mujer, que más podría pasarle.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunto el hombre, esta vez, dándole atención.

-unos guarias oscuros dejaron a un hombre muy herido en el bosque…y supuse que teníamos que ayudarlo - mintió, sabiendo que la verdad no era una opción.

Su padre dejo su hacha a un lado -¿en qué área?- preguntó, quizá para ir a buscarlo.

Andy permaneció cayada, mirando para diferentes direcciones, esquivando la mirada de su padre.

-¿está aquí?- pregunto su padre, aun mas serio que antes -¿¡lo trajiste sin mi autorización! ¡Contesta muchachita!- empezó a gritar.

-perdón padre, no sabía lo que hacía, lo traje a casa porque se veía muy mal- respondió con un falso tono de tristeza, e inocencia, pero con casi lagrimas verdaderas.

-¿y donde esta?- dijo más calmado, pero con una muy cruda vos.

-en el cuarto de huéspedes padre-

Andy vio a su padre pasar al lado de ella, yendo directamente hacia la habitación donde le había indicado, sabía que se iba a dar cuenta de que no estaba tan lastimado como ella había dicho.

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor...

¿Qué había hecho?..


	7. Cuestiones

**Nota: les dije que acualizaria mas seguido, y es que ya me moria por actualizar! los Reviews sera totalemente agradecidos y apreciados!.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright****.**

* * *

><p>Todos estaba borroso, nada tenía sentido, ¿dónde estaba? ¿En algún hospital? ¿En alguna clínica?<p>

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo un momentáneo dolor de cabeza que la aturdió un poco más, estaba mareada, no podía moverse.

-¿ma...mamá?- logro decir Alicia.

-¡hija!...doctor, doctor ya despertó, Alicia…- logro escuchar a su madre decir.

Vio una silueta borrosa frente a ella, con cabello color canario, y un vestido verde. Era su madre.

Alicia logro abrir bien los ojos, frente a ella estaba Helen, que le tomaba la temperatura palpando en su frente.

-¿te sientes mejor Alicia?- pregunto la mujer.

-si… eso, eso creo-

Alicia llevo una mano a su cabeza, mientras su mamá tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Miro la habitación en donde estaba, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, y pronto dedujo que donde debía estar acostada tendría que ser una camilla médica.

Había mucho frio, no sabía porque, se supone que estaban en verano aun.

-madre ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Alicia más fuerte, dándose cuenta de que su vos estaba ronca y cansada, su garganta le dolía un poco, y tenía un extraño sabor amargo, como si hubiera estado injerido medicinas y fuertes medicamentos.

-te desmayaste...-dijo su madre, acomodando un mechón de pelo de ella tras su oreja.

-¿y por qué me siento tan mal?-

Su madre la miro con tristeza y dolor, Alicia no recordaba nada, solo recordaba haber llorado mucho, parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo sus ojos rojos e hinchados, lo cual daba a entender que lo de llorar era cierto, recordaba haber llegado en la mañana, a su hermana y su madre gritando…

Pero... ¿porque se desmayó? ¿Había sido tan grabe para haber llegado a parar en el hospital?

Un hombre llego por la puerta, este tenía una bata blanca, y una muy seria expresión de enojo.

El hombre se detuvo y miro a Alicia a los ojos, Alicia se asustó, ese hombre parecía malo, o al menos, no le había dado buena espina.

-señora kingsleigh… ¿podría dejarme un momento con Alicia?- pregunto el hombre.

Su madre asintió, y salió rápidamente de la habitación casi llorando, Alicia se preguntaba que pasaba, ¿tenía algo? ¿Estaba enferma?...

El doctor se sentó en la misma silla donde se había asentado su madre hace unos momentos, y la siguió mirando como antes.

-Alicia… ¿Qué crees que tengas?- pregunto el doctor.

-lo que usted cree que tenga señor- le contesto la joven.

El doctor de nuevo se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de nuevo, la abrió y vio a su madre llorando, secándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas, el doctor se le acerco y mientras la puerta se cerraba ella escucho que el hombre dijo..

-tendrá que quedarse unos cuantos días más…-

Alicia abrió más los ojos, y los cerró, presionándolos con sus dos manos. Se sentó en la cama a pensar un poco, nada tenía sentido, ¿acaso llevaba acá más de algunas horas?... ¿días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meces incluso?... era imposible, no pudo haber pasado mucho desde entonces, quizás algunos días.

Se intentó poner de pie, pero sintió sus piernas muy débiles, se tuvo que sentar de nuevo en la cama, y lo volvió a intentar, esta vez logro pararse, y alejarse de aquella camilla, con cuidado y lentamente se acercó a una ventana que estaba cerca, retiro las cortinas y miro afuera…

Había nieve en las calles, los tejados de las casas estaban cubiertos por pesadas capas blancas. Las chimeneas emitían humo que calentaba cada hogar de Inglaterra. Del cielo caían pequeños copos blancos, era invierno….

Alicia se encontró confundida, ¿había estado más de dos meces en cama?

Con sus brazos se abrazó a sí misma para recuperar el calor, tan pronto como pudo cerro de nuevo las cortinas y se echó a su cama, tapándose con las sabanas que ahí habían, pero no sirvieron, el frio seguía, al menos las preguntas la hacían olvidarse de eso, sentada en su cama, golpeo su cabeza con la pared de atrás y miró el techo, preguntándose por que se había ido... si no lo hubiera hecho, su situación seria diferente, estaría con ellos…

-estaría con el…-

Alicia se acorruco en su cama en posición fetal, y puso su rostro entre sus rodillas, que sus brazos rodeaban, dejando una mancha húmeda a causa de tanto llanto.

Además de llanto y llanto, el resto del día fue como cualquiera en un hospital, estaba sola en la habitación, sin ninguna respuesta, y con muchas preguntas, moría de miedo…

¿Qué había hecho?...


	8. Calma

**Nota: prometi actualizar mas seguido, algo que no e echo, pero esta bien, ahora en verdad prometo actualizar mas seguido EN VERDAD.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright**

* * *

><p>Me quede parada en la puerta, un tanto abrumada por la situación, sin saber si ir a ver qué pasaba o si lo mejor era quedarse ahí, mirando el oscuro bosque.<p>

Aun no me había quedado muy en claro lo que había pasado realmente. Baje la cabeza y me quede viendo los escalones de madera que estaban bajo mis pies. El silencio volvió a reinar en mi mundo. El frio era totalmente insoportable, mire de nuevo el bosque y sus oscuras intenciones, podía sentirlas, ahora dudaba si fue buena elección haber traído ese hombre a mi casa, pero...era lo mejor, si no lo hubiera echo la culpa me hubiera comido por dentro, como polillas a los muebles.

Mire el cielo, y su gris color, sus nubes blancas, y recordé que llevaba mucho que no lo veía azul de nuevo, aquel azul había desaparecido

Todo era oscuro y gris, todo se estaba apagando de nuevo, la noche se acercaba muy lentamente. Me voltee y vi la puerta abierta a mi espaldas, esperando que mi padre no saliera de repente y me matara a golpes, como una vez estuvo a punto de hacer.

Mis ojos ya cansados se cerraron con fuerza. Sin abrirlos me di vuelta y me dirigí a dentro de mi casa. Una vez ahí, cerré la puerta y los abrí, estaba en la sala, en mi negra y oscura sala, sin nada que hacer sin más que esperar a mi padre, que ya había tardado mucho.

Sin poder resistirlo me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes, donde se supone que estaría él.

Camine por el pasillo cuidando no pisar las orillas de mi vestido. Caminaba muy lento, mientras más lento llegara quizás mi padre menos enojado estaría, pero algo izo que de repente me detuviera en seco.

"Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick...Tock.."

Empezó a oír.

¿de dónde venía ese sonido?. Me quede parada en silencio, sin nada más que ese sonido en mi mente, mirando para izquierda y derecha, preguntándome que era aquello que lo producía, el sonido se disipaba por ambos lados del pasillo, en un momento estaba atrás mío ,y al otro casi al final de él.

Aquel sonio era el mismo que había oído en el pecho de aquel hombre. Pero él no estaba aquí, él estaba en la habitación de huéspedes. Trate de olvidarlo, y seguí caminando, sin prestarle atención.

Cuando estuve parada en la puerta de la habitación, la abrí con temor. Vi a mi padre mirando aquel hombre en la cama.

Su mirada se veía seria, me quede paralizada en la puerta esperando que él me gritara.

-¿Dónde se supone que fue herido?-pregunto mi padre con aire de credibilidad.

-sus manos- le respondí, apenas sin aire, la respuesta salió de mi casi instantáneamente.

Mi padre miro sus manos, y notó que estaban rodeadas de un vendaje que yo le había puesto, este estaba un poco manchado de sangre.

-¿Qué le paso?-dijo mi padre, yo no sabía que decir, no era buena mintiendo.

-supongo que debieron encadenarlo- pude decir.

Mi padre se alejó de la cama un poco, tratando de mirarlo mejor.

-no se ve tan lastimado como tu habías dicho- esto era lo que me temía.

-para mi si está muy mal padre- respondí de nuevo.

Mi padre me miro con el ceño fruncido, el silencio me volvió a matar lentamente, eso era aún más inquietante que sus gritos.

-¡mujeres!- gruño mientras salía por la puerta a mis espaldas, yo me quede cayada, y un poco impresionada, él no se había molestado, aun mejor, no me había matado.

-¿entonces que aremos con él?- dije mientras asomaba por la puerta

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?... a esperar a que despierte y luego se ira-

Era un principio, al menos, estaría segura de que aquel hombre descansaría un momento, o estaría en paz por al menos algunos días antes de que despertase.

Me quede de nuevo sola en el cuarto, con aquel hombre dormido. Recordé lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, ¿de dónde había venido ese tal Tick Tack?.

Fuera lo que haya sido, ya no tenía importancia.

:::::

Todo me daba vueltas, sentí un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo que ardían, todo estaba borroso. Parpadee varias veces tratando de mejorar mi visibilidad.

Vi a una mujer de vestido negro, y piel blanca, era hermosa.

-Alicia…- dije con ilusión.

¿Era ella?, si, si lo era, era igual a ella, tenía que ser mi Alicia…

-Alicia...Alicia...Alicia...Alicia-

Alicia se acercó a mí. Estaba en un extraño lugar muy oscuro, un poco de luz entraba por la ventana, no lograba distinguir bien lo que veía, todo estaba medio borroso, y un poco confuso. Sentí que mis manos ardían y dolían mucho, no recordaba porque estaba aquí.

No estaba muy seguro de donde estaba, pero al menos recordaba mi nombre. Enseguida sentí algo que me faltaba, sentí mi cabeza muy ligera… ¿y mi sombrerero? ¿Lo había perdido?

¿Por qué me dolían tanto los brazos? ¿Por qué el perfume de Alicia es diferente?

-¿señor?- dijo Alicia.

Su vos era diferente, estaba cambiada, su cabello…era negro, no. No, esa no podía ser Alicia…o quizás, era de nuevo la locura.


	9. No eres Alicia

**Nota: okey.. okey, acepto amenazas de muerte, no he actualizado tanto como hubiera querido, pero la verdad es que la escuela y esto y el otro, me complican la vida, y perdón si está muy corto, tratare de no fallarles el próximo capítulo.. **

**Nota 2: Gracias Pyb World, gracias a ti… las faltas han sido.. Eliminadas *sonrisa macabra*.**

* * *

><p>Estaba esa chica ahí, igual a ella, tan hermosa como ella…<br>Sin duda, ella era una Alicia…pero, no era mi Alicia.

—Tú, tú no eres Alicia—

Me quedé pasmado mirando sus ojos negros, y su blanca piel de porcelana, su hermoso cabello rizado y sedoso, y sus negros labios…  
>Traté de calmarme, se veía asustada, como si buscara alguna explicación, pero yo no buscaba explicaciones, yo buscaba a mi Alicia, la cual no encontraba en ella.<br>Aquella chica me siguió mirando, y yo no pude evitar mirarla de la misma forma.

—No señor...yo, mi nombre es Andy... —  
>Así se llamaba.<p>

Nunca había visto una Andy tan cerca de mí. Miré mejor la habitación, era un lugar oscuro, sin nada más que una ventana, un tanto melancólico para mi estilo. No traía puesto mi saco, y sentía demasiado débil mi cuerpo como para hacer tan siquiera el mínimo movimiento, entonces miré mis manos, a un costado de mí.  
>Estaban cubiertas por un pañuelo blanco, el recuerdo punzó mi mente cual aguja. Lo único que recordaba era que en la tarde la reina blanca me visitaría, no sé como llegué a parar al bosque, o esta chica me encontró, ahora solo me quedaba seguirle la corriente.<p>

—¿Dónde estoy? —logré preguntar.

—Estas en mi casa, no podía dejarte solo en el bosque… —

En ese momento intente sentarme, fue doloroso, me dolían mis brazos, y mi espalda, como toda la parte del cuello.  
>Me quedé callado, el silencio nubló mi mente, no pensé hablar hasta que ella empezó la conversación.<br>—¿Se encuentra bien? —temblaba su voz a mis espaldas, podía sentirlo, ella me tenía miedo.  
>Sin embargo, no respondí a su pregunta.<p>

—Gracias—

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella, un poco impresionada.

—Yo… no debí—

Mi mente se nubló de nuevo, las palabras escaparon de mis fríos labios, no me interesaba mucho saber dónde estaba, o si volvería a ver a mis amigos, ni cuantos días habían pasado, estaba seguro de que aún así, no tendría sentido.

—Estuve a punto de hacer algo que yo…—

—lo sé —escuché la voz de aquella chica de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté volteándome a verla a los ojos.

—Eso no importa ya, necesita descansar—

Estaba más confundido que nunca. La mujer se paró y se fue de la habitación, yo me quedé sentando en la cama, tratando de diagnosticar mis heridas.  
>Mis manos estaba cortadas, y mi espalda golpeada, ¿Qué me pasaba? Me acomodé de nuevo en la cama, a esperar a que el sueño volviera a mí, y quizás descansar un poco más, mañana sería un día diferente, aclararía mis dudas.<br>Aclararía porque ella no era Alicia…


End file.
